Episode 6
Laila attacks me Episode 6 is the sixth episode of the series and the fourth episode where she attacks with a windmill. In most of the video, she is usually very quiet and does not make any noises. She also hits with a cat bed in the beginning of this episode and she pulls a toy dump truck out of the garage as well. She was 2 in the making of this episode and will be 7 on July 9, 2020. As of July 10, 2019, this episode has reached 100 views. About The Episode This episode stars laila and the cameraman in the room where laila hits the cameraman with the cat bed (this is the only episode where the cat bed appears). It is used as a weapon and it is a bed that milo lays down on. Laila hits the cameraman with it once before she almost walks away before hitting again and then walking away. The cameraman follows her into the living room but the cameraman turns around and goes back into the bedroom where the episode started and laila hits him with the bed again but twice before walking away. Then they go out in the garage where laila is seen getting out a toy dump truck and playing with it. Milo, who walks by sees the entrance and the cameraman keeps him away from it by stomping to move him away from it. The someone gets laila out of the garage, and puts her back at the table. Laila then hits the cameraman while standing there filming her. But someone takes it away from her and laila tries to get it back. Then laila is seen with it again but blowing it. The episode ends shortly afterwards. Trivia *This is milo's second appearance *Laila is mostly quiet in this episode *This was the last episode made in June *This was the last episode made where laila was still 2 years old *This episode starts in the cameraman's room and it was never done in the other room though it was done in the kitchen and even garage *This is one of the few episodes where laila is seen eating, the others are Episode 4, Episode 8, and Episode 14 (though in Episode 14 laila doesn't actually eat but instead carries her food) *This episode is also the last episode to feature the Magenta Windmill Toy as a weapon until Episode 13 when it maked a return *Milo is seen only near the entrance to the garage in the episode *Laila does make a few noises while eating breakfast towards the end of the episode *While the Cat Bed may be seen in a few other episodes, like Episode 14, it's major and massive appearance is this episode, when Laila uses it as a weapon. Category:Episodes where she is quiet Category:Episodes where she has a windmill toy Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes with milo in it Category:Episodes where she eats Category:Episodes where food appears Category:Episodes where the big old television appears Category:Episodes that have reached over 100 views after 2020 Category:Episodes made before the wiki Category:Episodes made in the month of June